


Attack of the Sniffles

by GypsyJr (HippieGeekGirl)



Category: Venture Bros
Genre: Family, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Illness, Pre-Canon, Slice of Life, Vignette, Younger characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-08
Updated: 2012-10-08
Packaged: 2017-11-15 21:39:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/532060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HippieGeekGirl/pseuds/GypsyJr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small scene from the boys' childhood. Dean's sick, Rusty's irate and Brock is thoroughly annoyed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attack of the Sniffles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Missy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/gifts).



It wasn't even nine AM yet, and it was already shaping up to be the kind of morning that made Brock Samson yearn for an army of invading alien paratroopers or mercenary assassins. It was hard enough ensuring the safety and general upkeep of one of the most danger-prone families on the planet without a sniffling, runny-eyed three year old hanging from his shoulder like a baby monkey, but Dean was clingy when he got sick and he'd been sick quite a bit lately.

"You know, it is just utterly idiotic how fragile the human body is." Brock set the breakfast dishes in the sink as he listened to Doc ranting over his wrist communicator. At the table, Hank was making airplane noises as he sculpted elaborate landscapes with his oatmeal. "I mean, one measly little supervirus or badly-timed laser blast and boom! That's it!"

Only you made sure it isn't, Brock thought but didn't say. "I really doubt it's anything that serious. Hank, quit playin' around and eat your breakfast."

At that exact moment, Dean let out a particularly noisy and rather juicy sneeze. "Gaaah, I just washed this shirt."

"Oh, the Guild is SO going to hear about this," Doc started in again. "They have very strict rules regarding biological warfare-"

Okay, this was just getting stupid. He hit the mute button on the communicator and rested the back of his hand against Dean's small forehead. "No fever. Your throat hurt?"

The boy shook his head, whimpering a little.

"Do your eyes itch?" They were looking a little leaky, but Dean kinda always looked like that.

"Uh-huh."

"Oh, for the love of..." He turned the communicator on again. "He's got allergies, Doc. Get him some Benadryl and he'll be fine."

"... Oh."

The following awkward silence was punctuated by yet another sneeze.


End file.
